What Could Have Been
by MelodyDTK
Summary: Soul becomes unbearably ill, and Maka is forced into confessing. Will he feel the same way? Or will he ever wake up? SoMa fluff.


Soul and I were walking down the hall of the DWMA, and I noticed he was acting kind of strange. _Is it the black blood? _But no, it couldn't be, when I looked into his soul, it was free of black blood.

"Hey, Soul, what's wrong?" I questioned, swinging my skirt back and forth playfully, trying to cheer him up with my good mood. It was true that I had feelings for Soul, "more than partners" feelings. Recently, I have been trying to rid those feelings, but they just kept coming back- I knew deep down that he would never like me back, and one of his fan girls has been clingy onto him lately. She even had the nerve to sit next to him during lunch. I clenched my fist, recalling the flirting girl, and Soul's grimace. _What if he really likes her? I don't think my heart could take it. _I placed my hand nonchalantly and quickly over my heart, to feel it beat faster as I waited for his response.

"U-uh… dammit… nothing! Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me." He said, titling his head in my direction, and giving a weak smile. I noticed that he had a clenched fist over his stomach, and his pace was becoming slower as we walked. He was grimacing, and he pulled on his shirt in attempt for fresh air. "Is it hot in here?" He sputtered, and I noticed that across his cheeks was a rising blush. Soul began to sway back and forth, and he leaned on a locker for support.

"S-s-soul? You aren't okay! I'll bring you to the nurse!" I yelled, reaching my hand out towards his hunched over figure.

"NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY!" He barked, unlike himself. I gasped, and stepped back. _What's wrong with him? _The hallway cleared as everyone got into their classroom.

"Well if you're okay- then let's go to class, an-" I started, trying to stay happy for his bad mood.

"I'm not… I'm sorr-" and with that, Soul collapsed on the ground, me catching his body before he could hit his head.

"SOUL! SOUL! Wake up! COME ON! Stop messing around… SOUL! SOUL!" I said, lightly shaking him, and smoothing his hair out of his eyes. The delicate eyes I had grown up with were now shut, and now his cheeks were filled with blush. _He is so handsome. _I felt the sudden urge to bend down, just a little bit closer, so that our lips would meet. _WHAT! STOP! YOU NEED TO GET HIM HELP!_

"Oh… yeah… ! ! I hunched Soul over my back, and luckily we were not far from the nurse's office. He was heavy, and I could feel his muscles hitting my back. I was almost going to drop Soul accidently, when a familiar blonde haired eye patched woman shot out of the door.

"What is i- OH NO! Hurry!" she cut off her question and hurriedly helped me carry in Soul to a white cot. Soul's breath began to hitch.

"Soul, stay with me." I didn't even know what had happened. He couldn't die on me. I reached over and grasped his hand, and tears began to fall onto our fingers, and laced around our palms. and now were on the opposite side of him, taking his temperature and saying shouting orders to gather cold materials and some certain kind of medication. I overheard them saying that he must have ignored the dangerous flu virus that was going around, and that he should have come in weeks ago. _You stupid.. why didn't you come in before? _I rested my forehead on his chest, and whispered, "don't die… I love you… I need you to know and hear that, even though you don't feel the same."

~Soul's POV~

_Damn… how uncool. I collapsed in front of Maka in the hall? Ugh. I didn't want to go in the nurse because I had to protect Maka. Those threats she has been getting, and with everything that was going on, I had to be there for her every second. Sick or not. I didn't want to see her worried either, like when her face and eyes used to show had sad and guilty she felt when she saw my scar. I wish I could just talk to her, and comfort her. I know that I will pull through. I just can't respond, no matter how hard I try to! Dammit. I'm no help now. _

_Her hand feels so soft, and secure. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I don't even know what she thinks about me. I could hear her crying, and her salty tears dripping down our hands. All I wanted to do was sit up, open my eyes, and kiss her tears off her cheeks. I wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her, and that she meant the world to me, since we first met. I felt her head press on my chest, and her whisper what I thought I would never hear._

"_I love you…" she loved me? Now I have to pull through! _

~Maka's POV~

Deep down, I wish he would have heard what I said, but I know he would never repeat it. I just wish he would open his eyes. I don't care anymore if he doesn't like me, or if this other girl that's clinging to him is going to marry him one day. All I want is to see his smile again, and to see his eyes. His enchanting eyes…

"Maka, he'll be okay, we don't know when he will awaken, but his signs seem to be improving after what we gave him. You're lucky you got here in time, if the virus would have spread for a minute or so longer… who knows what would have happened…" Dr Stein ended, taking a drag out of his cigarette and smirking.

"Why always him? Can't I take the fall for him sometimes?" I said, blinking back more tears.

"Well… that, you will have to ask him." He said, and added, "I'll leave you two alone." Grasping 's hand, and walking out of them building.

"Oh, Soul. Please wake up…" I pleaded, squeezing his hand. I looked over at his face, so peaceful and worriless. I realized now why he was acting so mean before. He must have felt awful, and didn't want me to find out. My eyes accidently fixated on his lips. They were so full, and waiting. I could finally fulfill my dream, and he didn't even have to know about it. I leaned over the cot, and slowly brought my face closer to his, my cheeks reddening at the thought. My lips were centimeters away from his, getting so close that I could feel is hot breathing. _Maybe… this once. _I was so fixated on his lips and the situation, I didn't see his eyes open, or notice that he was awake.

~Soul's POV~

My head was killing me, but I was glad to finally regain consciousness. I dragged open my eyes forcibly, and my muscles burned and ached. I rolled my vision around, and almost screamed at the sight before me. Maka was leaned over my face, her eyes locked onto my lips. I could see her lips moving, and she looked frozen in thought. I didn't move a muscle, and laid there in shock. _She was going to kiss me…secretly…? HOLY CRAP! _I tried to not smile, so Maka wouldn't notice that I was awake. It was hard to do, while staring at the most beautiful girl in the world, and the girl of your dreams, leaning over about to kiss you.

~Maka's POV~

I knew I shouldn't do it. I was stealing a kiss from Soul, and I should only get it if he offered it to me, not to take It while he was vulnerable, or didn't even have feelings for me. It would just be wrong… I began to lean back to my seat, when Soul's other hand flew up to my cheek, and held it, cradling it in his palm. I looked over to him, surprised to see him awake.

"B-but, you were just, I-I wasn't," I began, trying to think of some excuse to say why I was hovered over his body so romantically. But my thoughts were ended quickly, as my lips met with his. He had pulled me down for a kiss unexpectedly, and I braced his shoulder for support. We pulled apart, and the fireworks began to dull in my mind. I smiled, my face probably bright red. _How embarrassing… _

"A-are you feeling any bett-" I began, trying to pull off the kiss by making conversation.

"Yes- the girl I have always loved loves me back. Now do you want to talk, or do you want to kiss some more?" He questioned, showing off his signature grin, that I adored. I giggled, which was very unlike me, and leaned back down so that I could feel our connection once again. We pulled apart for breath, and he said something that I, and our future would remember.

"I love you too" and with that, he pulled me down, and grabbed my waist, our lips locking once again, in the most memorable way possible. I knew that I could never be happier in my life.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, and check out my new poll to vote on which story I should update next! I love you all, and you are amazing people, and great authors! Keep reading! :)**

**Forever and Always,**

**-Melody**


End file.
